The invention relates to a natural wood panel and to a natural wood laminated panel. Natural wood panels are used, e.g., for the production of parquet floors or natural wood laminated panels, which as a rule are produced from at least two, in general three or four layers of natural wood panels, such as boards, but also beams. It is common to all known natural wood panels or boards and beams that the fiber orientation of the wood runs parallel to the natural wood panel plane or longitudinal axis of the beam.
Such natural wood panels or natural wood laminated panels are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,352, DE-OS 2 404 415, DE-OS 39 36 314, EP-A-387 902 and CH-PS 620 854.
It is disadvantageous in these natural wood panels or natural wood laminated panels that they exhibit only a very small surface bonding strength, especially when using soft woods of low density, i.e., that, e.g., parquet floors exhibit only a very low durability and that, on the other hand, only high-grade wood of the rhizome can be used, in which no knots or only very few are present, since the later have both a visible effect and an effect pertaining to strength on the finished product with the longitudinal fiber orientation.
The object of the invention is to make available a natural wood panel which does not exhibit the above-mentioned draw-backs.